The invention relates to protectors for threaded parts. Protectors are commonly placed juxtaposed threads of a part to minimize damage by handling such as during fabrication or shipment. Known protectors have imperforate sidewalls that are satisfactory to shield threads from mechanical damage or to cap or plug a bore at a threaded end to preclude contamination.
Some threaded parts must be electrochemically plated to make them corrosion resistant. In some instances, protectors are placed on threads immediately after they are formed to prevent damage when bumped with other parts. The protectors are removed for plating and the parts placed in spaced apart fashion in racks to ensure against thread damage. The racks are placed in a bath and the parts are plated. Protectors are replaced after plating to protect the threads until the parts are used. Of course, the first cycle of installing and removing the protectors may be eliminated when the initially formed parts are placed in spaced apart fashion in plating racks immediately after the threads are formed. In either case, the parts are individually placed in racks so there is minimal thread contact with other unplated parts. The problem of removing and replacing a thread protector during various part manufacturing stages and the requirement for rack plating unprotected threaded parts are sought to be overcome by the present invention.